User blog:Tesla Man/The Walking Wiki: Hysteria - Episode 6 (Finale)
Axel dropped to his knees in pain as his shoulder muscles we ripped out from his neck. His face was expressionless as more behind him began ripping at his back muscles and spine. The screen flickered back to life and the scene was changed. The wheelchair was empty and five or six infected were roaming around the room, one of them was crawling around, his features were old and his motions were shaky. Jose gasped and launched his hand out for the radio. “Tiger! Tiger! Come in!” He let go of the radio button for a response. After no response followed his message he panicked and pushed the button down again. “Tiger! It’s an emergency.” Jose’s hands started shaking and no response came through. “Tiger, there was a glitch in the computer, it’s been repeating the same clip.” Jose paused and waited for a response. “So we’re falling down the elevator?” Tiger asked. Lexi chuckled and lowered her head, “that’s exactly what we’re doing.” Lexi stood up and stood in front of the door, her hand grasped hold of the brass handle and she held up her hand, counting down from three. Three. Two. One. She ripped open the door and made a break for the elevator. ---- The hallways were empty but the haunting groans of the infected bounced around the 5th floor and into her ears. She kept her eyes focused on the elevator as Tiger trailed behind her. Without stopping she used her momentum and jumped through the open elevator door, immediately latching onto the ladder and grabbing the outside vertical bars and slid down a few feet as Tiger made his way above her. She loosened her grip on the ladder and let herself quickly slide down the five stories, the cloth around her hands removing the friction which otherwise would’ve been on her hands. Fourth floor. Third floor. Second floor. First. Lexi wanted to look down into the basement but couldn’t, afraid of what she would see was left of Joe. She closed her eyes and leapt from the ladder, swinging onto the cable, and then out the elevator shaft, followed by Tiger. She looked around, and almost stumbled back into the shaft from what she saw. The horde from the alleyway had made its way inside and she was entirely overwhelmed. She took a deep breath and raised her pipe, smashing it into the first, sending it flying to the ground. Tiger raised the pistol but Lexi grabbed his wrist, afraid of what the sound would cause. She took his gun and put it in her waistband and Tiger ripped out his pipe and started swinging alongside Lexi. He swung once, sending one into another, knocking them both over and then stomped on their solid heads. He raised his club above his head for the next, sending is hurdling downward, crushing the infected’s skull. He took a deep breath and caught up to Lexi who was already into the Lobby fighting off the infected. They were an unstoppable force with one goal in mind: rescue Alexis, and that’s what they planned on doing. They looked down the hallway which the security room was found and three infected were roaming around it. Behind them, a group of seven was approaching, their mouths opening and closing, their teeth clicking like a clock. “Go save Alexis.” Tiger held the side of Lexi’s head before turning to the group of seven and started thrashing his pipe around at them. Lexi ran into the hallway and used the pipe the push the group down the hall away from the security room. She kicked past them and sent the door at the end of the hallway flailing open- the basement. She kicked the group of three in and they tripped down the step into the room and she slammed the door. She bashed her fist against the security room door. “Jose!” She caught her breath. “Open the fuck up!” She was about to knock again when he opened the door, Baby Alexis was in his right arm and his crutch was in the other. “We’re leaving.” She said. Jose looked around confused. “NOW!” She dragged him out of the room and put Alexis in her arms and the two ran out of the hallway. They made it into the lobby where Tiger was surrounded. Five more infected were grouped around him and he wacked the pipe around, not doing much damage to the infected- only pushing them back a few feet. Tears were running down his face and he looked desperate as he looked up to Lexi for a split second. Lexi began handing over Alexis to Jose to go help but Tiger shook his head. The event all happened in slow motion to Lexi as she turned and ran out of the lobby. Tiger gave up on fighting the infected and began bashing at the glass exit with all his might, but the boarded up wood stopped him from making any progress. By the time he turned around, it was too late. Lexi and Jose were running out the back door and as they stepped out the doorframe, a painful scream rang through the hotel. Lexi didn’t care anymore. She didn’t want anything else to do with this group, this hotel, these damn dead people, she just wanted out, and she tried her hardest to achieve that. Entering the alley, Lexi turned left to the exit of the alley but was met with a hundred infected faces, all growling and clicking their teeth. In one hand she held Alexis and in another she swung her pipe at them but Jose grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the unwinnable battle. They ran down the alleyway and encountered another horde at the other end and they were trapped. They panicked and took the fire escape up the building, going as far as the ladder was still intact from the napalm strikes. Coincidentally- it was the fifth floor. They smashed the window and crawled in, entering the center hallway, a horde of thirty or so was at the other end of the hallway and they ran once both of them were inside. They ran towards their room in front of the elevator shaft and broke it open, just barely escaping the other end of the horde. Once inside they slammed the door shut, sliding the couch in front of it to the sound of Alexis crying her eyes out like a siren. “Shit.” Jose stopped pushing the couch. He thought through his options as he envisioned the horde approaching the room at the sound of Alexis crying like a dinner bell. He pulled the couch away from the door, and with no words besides a nod to Lexi, he opened the door and escaped the room, limping his way to the far hallway where no infected were present. “Hey fucksticks!” He screamed as loud as he could to the infected on the other side of the building. “Get the fuck over here!” He slammed his hand against the wall. “Ya’ll a bunch of fuckin’ pussies!” He screamed at the top of his lung and stomped his foot, immediately crippling himself to the ground. He pulled off his new bandage and looked at his leg. The hole in it was black and his veins were dark all the way up his leg. He pulled his shorts off and saw his veins extending further up past his boxers. He ripped his sweat stained shirt off and looked at his side, the dark red veins climbed up it like vines. His heart was beating hard and his hands were shaking, his ears began to ring in fear. "Shit..." Jose stumbled back, his hands shook and more blood dripped down them, and the hollow hallways bounced the relentless sound of the mass growling in every direction. He fell to his knees and onto his hands, tears dripped onto the carpet and he prepared himself for the horde, rolling over onto his back, and he closed his eyes. ---- Lexi made the decision that Jose wouldn’t be coming back and slid the door into place. She had heard his yelling and she could tell it had worked because she heard footsteps walking away, but she continued to hear the footsteps approaching he door as Alexis wouldn’t shut up. She pressed her ear to the door and heard nothing but relentless clicking letting her know she had visitors. She paced the hotel room and approached the window, gazing down on the city below. She considered jumping across the alleyway and onto the rooftop of the building next to it, but the building was a pharmacy and 3 stories below her. She checked the fridge and found a single soda left. She sat on the bed where she had place Alexis and cuddled up close to her, and her crying didn’t stop. The door began flexing and bowing and the couch started shifting as more infected leaned up against it. Tears rolled down Lexi’s face and she began shaking, for the first time in her life she didn’t know exactly how to handle the situation. She got control of her emotions and reached into her waistband and pulled out the revolver, checking the chamber, the two brass bullets glistened in her eyes. Jose sat there as a group was only a few feet from him, their teeth clicking, as his ears were filled with that dreaded sound. Two gunshots rang out through the hallways, muted by hotel room walls. ---- Joe opened his eyes. His back hurt and he couldn’t move, all around him darkness wrapped around him like a blanket between the short busts of the electrical lights. He felt the bottom of the elevator shaft with the back of his non-paralyzed head and turned it to the side to look into the basement. He saw a wheelchair in the corner of the room between the flickers and his heart sank as he stared up and out of the elevator shaft, his eyes focusing on a security camera. ---- Category:Blog posts